questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Max
Max is a Fighter, and graduate of the F.A.C.S.. Background Max was a fighter by profession, a freelance hero and graduate of the F.A.C.S., who graduated after the success of the Hero's Quest computer game. He was known to leave ads in local Yellow Pages offering his services. He has a mean attitude, demanding, and is impatient. But he is as polite as can be expected for such a lout, and he is a bit of an alcoholic. Before he took his course at F.A.C.S, he had been a wimp. He lived with his mother, and seventeen lousy cats. He hated cats. He was formerly a shoe salesman in a three piece suit shoving size nine feet into size five shoes all day long. Then he saw a F.A.C.S ad in a paper. He was no longer the same since that day. The Handbook said he could be a Fighter, a Magic User or a Thief. He knew that magic was for sissies and he was sure he wasn't going to be any slimy Thief, so he started working out at the local gym like the Handbook said. He saved his pennies for Big Al, his sword, and started practicing his sword fighting skills. His mom booted him out when he she caught him taking a swipe at one of the cats, and because he wasn't making enough at the shoe store to make his own way. So he looked up the nearest Adventurer's Guild, and checked the bulletin board for odd jobs. His first job to his dismay was to rescue a stupid cat from a tree. He only did it for the money. Since then he had the pleasure of beating the snuff out'a dozen or so of the meanest cat-dudes around --- cheetaurs. He fetched a pretty penny from the claws of each one he killed. The reporter Marti McKenna discovered him amongst several ads for freelance heroes, all who had been graduates of F.A.C.S, she first choose Max. He sounded mean to her. The reporter had planned to ask him over for lunch, but after exchanging what she hesitated to call 'pleasantries' over the phone, she thought better of it. Max agreed to meet with her at a local bar where they could talk over a couple of 'brewskis'. She recognized Max immedietly, he was seated at the bar looking bored and mildy annoyed. He had told her over the phone that he woudl be the one in chain-mail armor. However, it was the longsword he was wearing that clued her in long before she noticed his attire. She took a deep breath and strode up to him. She gave her name, and mentioned that they spoke on the phone. She fought to keep her voice even. She wanted to know his pleasure. "Don't start with me, bonehead," max replied, then turned to the bartender, Charlie and told him to give him a couple of stouts pronto. Charlie made sure to follow the commands in a prompt manner. Max told him, they were on the nerd there, and he wanted them to keep on coming. Max changed his focus back to the reporter, telling her politely to "Siddown, pencil neck. Whad'dya want with me, anyway?" The reporter wanted to know, if he didn't mind telling her, a little how he came to becoming the successful hero he was today. Max ran up an awesome bar tab as he told his story of how he owed it all to F.A.C.S, and that his story before joining the course was hard to believe, yet true, or so he sweared. He told about his family, his former work, and how he obtained his sword (patting it affectionally), his fallout with his mother, his first hero job (which he emphasized he only did for the money, and she could count on that). He told her about his skirmishes with cheetaurs, wanting to know if she had ever seen one, and that she wouldn't want to. "They're big mean and ugly as heck. He explained that was his story, and if she wanted to be a hero to take the course. With that he told her to get outta there, and to not forget to pay the tab. Max would later contact Marti about a Hero Wanted Sign at the local neighborhood Adventurer's Guild asking for adventurers to come to Spielburg. Behind the scenes It's not entirely clear. He may be a former graduate predating the Hero, or he may have been one of the ones who joined later after Hero's success in Spielburg. He might even be a version of the Hero who went onto become Hero of Spielburg in his own personal universe. A "Max" is mentioned in Hero's Quest "Hi, Max!". Though this line does not appear in the QFGEGA version of the game. Category:Fighters Category:Characters (HQ) Category:Characters (AOAWBH) Category:Heroes